


The Edge

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser licked his lips, tasting salt and hint of blood from where he'd broken skin in an effort to hold back the urgent sounds of his pleasure. Ray had kept him balanced on this knife's edge of gratification for what seemed like hours, nudging him closer, then slowing, stopping, and drawing him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community rounds_of_kink - New Year's Mini-Round 2008
> 
> Warning: restrained
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by the lovely and luscious Simplystars, who turns all my bad writing into good. Thank God! And also, thanks to Keerawa who was willing to be an emergency-beta and who encourages me in my desire to tie Fraser up. Yeah, this has been done before. What's your point? Oh, and many thanks to Silentflux for being such a cool person and running such a cool community.
> 
> Prompt: ice

His arms ached every time he pulled on the cords that bound him to the bed. He was drenched with sweat from the close, humid air and the pleasure moving sluggishly through him.

Fraser licked his lips, tasting salt and hint of blood from where he'd broken skin in an effort to hold back the urgent sounds of his pleasure. Ray had kept him balanced on this knife's edge of gratification for what seemed like hours, nudging him closer, then slowing, stopping, and drawing him back.

Now, Ray took a moment to brush the damp hair back from Fraser's forehead, wiping away the perspiration there. "Easy, buddy," he whispered, his lips curling gently upwards. "Easy. You okay?" Fraser looked into Ray's eyes and nodded, pushed into silence by his need and a mouth dry from panting.

Reaching out, Ray picked up the glass of water that had been sitting on the nightstand, condensation beading on the glass as the ice slowly melted. He tilted his head back and took a long drink, mesmerizing Fraser with the long line of his throat as he swallowed.

There was a mischievous glint in Ray's eyes as he fished out an ice cube with his long fingers. "Looks like you need to cool down a bit, Fraser. Maybe slow down a little."

Fraser shook his head desperately. He had been close to orgasm so many times tonight that he felt shaky and weak, dizzy. He wasn't sure how much more he could stand before he would be begging Ray—for his hand, his mouth, any friction at all.

Ray rubbed the ice over Fraser's lips, eyes widening a little when Fraser licked the moisture away. Leaning forward, Ray kissed him, slanting his mouth across Fraser's and licking his way between open lips. Ray tasted like chocolate and coffee; the lazy slide of Ray's tongue against his raised Fraser's arousal to an even higher pitch.

Holding Fraser's eyes with his own, Ray slowly circled one brown nipple with the ice. Inhaling sharply, Fraser's entire body tensed involuntarily with the chill. Chuckling, Ray followed the wet path left by the melting ice with his hot mouth, warming chilled flesh and softly humming as Fraser trembled under his hands. The heat from Ray's mouth burned along his nerves, dispelling the biting cold of the ice against his skin.

Fraser made a frantic sound that was halfway between a groan and a whimper. Ray huffed gently, his breath raising goosebumps on Fraser's clammy skin. He kissed his way down Fraser's belly, nudging the sliver of ice into Fraser's navel. Nipping down to Fraser's hipbones, he lingered over each for a moment before working his way back up the solid body. Fraser's own body heat had melted the ice; Ray dipped his head to sip the water out of his bellybutton. A strangled giggle escaped Fraser's throat and the tried squirm away from the rough touch of Ray's tongue.

Ray resumed his leisurely path downward, refusing to rush in spite of Fraser's increasingly incoherent pleas, _"Touch me, Ray, please, your mouth--I need--"_. Fraser threw his head back and closed his eyes against the erotic sight of Ray licking and kissing his way down Fraser's body. It was _too_ much for his overloaded senses and he felt the last of his restraint start to slip free.

"Fraser. Don't." There was an underlying command in Ray's voice that Fraser couldn't resist.

Fraser opened his eyes and struggling against his urgent need to touch Ray, fighting the restraints. His voice was raw and rough as he urged Ray to use his hands, to stroke and lick, to bring him to climax quickly. Fraser thrust his hips upwards in a vain attempt to gain some friction against his hard erection, almost sobbing in frustration as Ray held himself away from Fraser's body, teasing.

"Ray—oh, Ray—please—" Fraser clenched his fists, groaning loudly as his back arched uncontrollably. Ray grinned at Fraser as he lowed his head and swallowed him down. The wet heat and Ray's agile tongue stole Fraser's breath and shoved him abruptly to the brink of orgasm. White-hot spikes of pleasure burned through him as he ejaculated into Ray's mouth, muscles locked in a spasm that never seemed to end. He lost track of his surroundings, dazed by sensations of mind-numbing pleasure that radiated outwards from where Ray was carefully licking him clean.

When Fraser became aware again, Ray had curled alongside Fraser, kissing him gently while working the knots of his bonds loose. He smiled crookedly down at Fraser. "Okay?"

Still inarticulate, Fraser nodded. Once his arms were free, he pulled Ray tight against him. It wasn't long before they both slipped into an exhausted sleep, entwined together in the hot Chicago night.

-fin-


End file.
